Career Day
by ritsu01
Summary: It's career day at Ryoma's class...


"Words"

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I do never owned Prince of Tennis and obviously never will

It was almost after class and as usual the prince of tennis was sleeping, dreaming on how to crush his Oyaji after he gets home considering there will be no practice today because half of the tennis club members got food poisoned because of Inui's juice, anyways he was dreaming until...

Teacher:"Echizen! Wake up! I have a special announcement to make!"

Ryoma opened his eyes a bit (girls giggled coz"He's so kawaii" as they say), looks at the teacher then closes his eyes again.

Teacher(twitching coz of what Ryoma did):"Anyway since almost all of you (as in everyone who isn't Ryoma) are having trouble in your lesson 'School activities in America' (for some reason is being taught) we are going to perform one of them so I chose 'Career Day!"

And at once Ryoma's half asleep eyes shot open!

Ryoma:"W-WHAT!?"

Then all his classmates stared at the brat.

Everyone:_D-did __**Ryoma Echizen **__just screamed or are my eyes and ears malfunctioning?! What's a 'Career Day' anyway?_

There was awkward silence, Ryoma was twitching and everyone was traumatized except:

Random student: "Sensei, what's 'Career Day'?"

Teacher:"It's when one of your parents come here to school and talks about their career"

Horio(looking at Ryoma):"Then, Echizen why were you surprised just because of that?" Everyone then looks at Ryoma.

Ryoma(stopped twitching):"I DON'T want to participate"

Teacher:"Why don't you want your parents to come? You know now that I think about it I have never met Ryoma's parents before..."

Everyone(nods):"Same here I haven't seen or met his parents either..."

"They must be cool and quiet too like Ryoma-sama..."

"I want to see them!"

Teacher:"Well Echizen? Which one of your parents will come?"

Ryoma:"No one"

Teacher:"How about your Okaa-san?"

Ryoma:"She a housewife and doesn't have a job"

Teacher:"Then your father will"

Ryoma:"Yadda!"

Teacher:"Why not?"

Ryoma:"Because I DON'T want to!"

Teacher:"If you won't bring your father here I will fail you"

Ryoma:""Hn"

Teacher:"And if you will fail,you will have a bad grade and according to school rules if you have a bad grade you will be suspended from club activities which means no tennis"

Ryoma:"...fine..." _I can't believe sensei is blackmailing me! She must be Fuji-senpai's teacher when he was still a freshmen or something..._

Teacher:"Good, class dismissed!"

Then the students left thinking 'Oh my God! Did sensei just blackmail Ryoma!', 'I can't wait to finaly meet Ryoma's dad!' and 'How will I tell _my _parentstocometocome to this crap?!'

The next day...

(A/n:"Oh yeah since Sakuno's parents don't exist I used Coach Ryuzaki instead...")

Teacher:"Ano...Sumire why did you bring a (medium-sized) stick?"

Couch Ryuzaki:"Well you did say Ryoma was going to bring his father right? This was just in case Ryoma couldn't control him...but this probably won't be needed considering Ryoma...but just in case..."

Teacher:"..., okay then, is everyone here?"

Kachiro:"Ryoma isn't here yet"

Teacher:"I can't believe that even with his father he is still late!"

Coach Ryuzaki:"Actually, his dad is probably the one who's slowing Ryoma down..."

Sakuno:"Obaa-chan! What are you talking about? Do you know Ryoma-kun's father?"

Coach Ryuzaki:"You'll see..."

Teacher:"Let's begin shall we-"

Then Ryoma arrives...

Ryoma:"Sorry I'm late sensei"

Teacher:"That's okay then,where's you're father"

Ryoma:"Hn...Come in Oyaji"

No answer

Ryoma:"Oyaji?" Then he goes outside of the classroom...

A few seconds later...

Ryoma:"BAKA OYAJI!!"

Everyone(except Sumire) was surprised at what Ryoma had shouted to his father and that he was shouting! Then they emerge in the classroom and Ryoma was pulling Nanjiroh by his ear. Everyone was still surprised/traumatized 'Is this really Ryoma's dad?', 'Why is Ryoma the one who is pulling his father's ear?' they thought as the two entered...

Coach Ryuzaki(randomly stands up+smirks+arms folded):"Let me guess...he was peeking at the girls' restroom? Wasn't he?"

Everyone _again_(except Ryoma) was surprised at the question

Ryoma(nods)

Coach Ryuzaki:"_Sigh,_ you moron!, your still the same ever since I last saw you"

Nanjiroh(points at Sumire):"Hey wait a second! What's the old hag doing here!!"

Sumire twitched and then hitted Nanjiroh with her stick!

_Smack!_

Coach Ryuzaki(twitching):"You haven't changed one bit"

Nanijroh:"Same with you but this time you're an _old _hag, last time I saw you you were just a plain hag!"

_Smack! _But this time it was from Ryoma.

Ryoma:"Shut up Baka Oyaji!"

Nanjiroh:"What was that for you brat! I was only telling the truth!"

Ryoma:"Well if you keep 'telling the truth' I might get into a lot of trouble and it will be all your fault!"

Nanjiroh:"I don't hell care brat!"

And the two glared at each other. Everyone sweatdropped

Everyone:_Are you sure they are father and son coz I can't even believe they're related!_

Teacher:"Ahem, can you two please take your seat so we can get started?"

Nanjiroh:"Where will I sit there's only one chair?!"

Teacher:"You and Ryoma will have to share the seat, so one of you will have to seat in the armchair-"

But before she could finish the two ran to the seat

Ryoma:"Oyaji! You're the one whose going to sit on the armchair!"

Nanjiroh:"Nuh uh brat! I'm the parent here! You sit on the armchair!"

Ryoma:"No, you!"

Nanjiroh:"You!"

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

Ryoma and Nanjiroh:"Ittai! What was that for!"

Coach Ryuzaki:"I really knew this stick would come in handy and it did,now both of you shut up! (points at Nanjiroh),you sit in the armchair!"

Nanjiroh:"Why do I get to sit on the armchair! Ryoma is the kid here!"

Coach Ryuzaki:"But _you _act like a kid if compared to Ryoma"

Ryoma:"HeHe, Mada mada dane, Oyaji"

Nanjiroh:"You little sht"

Ryoma:"Shut up you pervert!"

Coach Ryuzaki:"Do you two want me to hit you with this stick again?!"

And with that the two sit down quietly. While the others are still traumatized on, How Nanjiroh acted as a father,How Ryoma survived living with him,Why Ryoma is the exact opposite of his dad?(which is good) and most importantly: Why is Ryoma shouting and talking a lot today?

While the other parents are talking about their career(the teacher purposely made Nanjiroh the last one) the two Echizens either looked at the person speaking uninterestedly or they would sleep, if you observe Nanjiroh closely you could hear him snoring,sleep talking(Nanjiroh:"Nooo! _Snore, _I'll _Snore, _get you,_Snore,_for this,_Snore,_you brat! _Snore,Snore) _and drooling and if he's awake it's either he's groaning,boo-ing the person in front or complaining!

Nanjiroh_:Groan!This is sooo boring! Why did I agree to go here again?!_

_Flashback_

Nanjiroh was doing his usual thing in the house(ya know,reading his damn magazines...) until his son stopped in front of him with a 'I-am-so-going-to-regret-this-and-if-you-won't-agree-I'll-burn-you're-most-precious-thing look

Ryoma:"Oyaji, tomorrow we will have a Career Day,will you come?"

Nanjiroh:"Why? I thought career day was done in America?"

Ryoma:"My Baka classmates are having a hard time in our stupid lesson so our sensei suggested that we should perform one of them so that they will understand it better and she chose career day...so will you come?"

Nanjiroh:"No"

Ryoma:"Baka Oyaji! If you don't go sensei is going to fail me and suspend me from tennis practice!"

Nanjiroh:"Well that's too bad for you then! Coz I don't care"

Ryoma(continues):"so if I don't practice (smirks) instead I'll spend my time here and burn your baka porn magazines!"

Nanjiroh:"You wouldn't!"

Ryoma:"Try me"

Nanjiroh:"Fine! I'll go to that damn career day! I've got nothing to do anyway!"_Except read my precious magazines..._

_End of Flashback_

Nanjiroh:_Oh yeah now I remember stupid son!_

Teacher:"And second to the last is...Ryuzaki Sumire!"

Nanjiroh:_Huh? It's the old hags turn eh?_

Coach Ryuzaki:"I'm Ryuzaki Sumire,the grandmother of Ryuzaki Sakuno and my career is here at Seigaku!"

Nanjiroh:"Booo! Booo! Ya old hag!"

Coach Ryuzaki(slightly pissed):"I am the coach of the Seigaku tennis club"

Nanjiroh:"HaHaHaHa! The old hag's pissed! Boo to you! Mwuahahaha!"

Ryoma:"Shut up baka Oyaji!"

Coach Ryuzaki(pissed off):"That's it!"

_Smack!_

Nanjiroh:"Ittai!"

Teacher(sweardrop):"Last but not least...-"

Nanjiroh:"Finaly! It's my turn!" Then he walks to the center front, "Yeah,yeah, you all already know that, that brat is my son, my career right now is to ring a damn bell and before I say my old job does anyone know who Samurai Nanjiroh is?"

Random parent 1#:"Yes! He the no.1 professional tennis player in the world! He is the living symbol to work hard to succeed! Heck I even have his picture in my desk for inspiration!"

Random parents 2#-16#:"Yeah me too!"

"I even keep his picture in my wallet!"

Random parent 14#:"Why did you ask about this genius? And do you know what happened to him because when he was 1# in the world he suddenly disappeared some say he vanished into thin air, some say he hid himself so no one can recognize him, a lot of people wondered what happened to him"

Nanjiroh(smirked):"Maybe he quitted to teach his stupid son to play tennis coz that son of his already knew how to run and walk and somehow grew into the brat he is today?"

Random parent 5#:"What? How could you say that-?"

Nanjiroh(still smirking+looking at Ryoma):"See brat! I told you I was still famous!"

Ryoma(smirking):"Mada mada dane Oyaji"

Everyone(except the Ryuzakis):"What the heck?!"

Nanjiroh(smirks):"Oh yeah! My stupid son never said my name right?! Nanjiroh Echizen otherwise known as Samurai Nanjiroh! Nice to meet you!"

Everyone just gaped at him

Nanjiroh:"Oh come on! Where do you think the brat got his tennis skills?"

Everyone was still gaping of shock.

Random parent 12#:"Wow! You're really the great Samurai Nanjiroh?!"

Nanjiroh:"The one and only Duh!"

Random parent 3#:"Can you repeat the answer of why you quitted being the 1# tennis player and please don't say harsh language"

Nanjiroh:"Fine I'll repeat but only if the brat will leave the room I coz sooo don't want to get blackmailed!"

Ryoma grunted as he was forced by the random parents outside the room...

Nanjiroh:"I quitted because Ryoma could already run and walk at that time so I decided that if I quitted tennis I could have more time teaching him about it and I did"

Random parent 16#:"You quitted being 1# to teach your son tennis and to bond with him?"

Nanjiroh:"Yep, and besides when he was a kid he didn't know how to talk yet and he was so sweet and adorable...(rolls his eyes)unlike now...and besides I felt guilty that I missed his birthdays and Christmas for Wimbleton and the Grandslam title...and that might be one of the reasons he grew up so...dull"

Random Ryoma's fangirl:"Wait! It was _your _fault why Ryoma-sama is like this?!"

Nanjiroh:"Don't blame it on me why the brat was like this...maybe because of Ryoga's disappearance why he grew up like this..."

Everyone:"Who's Ryoga"

Nanjiroh:"It's a family thing so don't ask anymore about this..."

Tomoka:"And when is Ryoma-sama's birthday?"

Nanjiroh:"I don't know...Ryoma might get mad...but who cares?! His birthday is December 24!"

Random parent 13#:"So do you love Ryoma?"

Nanjiroh:"Eeew! Don't say it like that! It makes me feel like one of us is gay!(shrugs) but yep,kinda"

Random parent 6#:"So why didn't you tell anyone that you quitted tennis for your son?"

Nanjiroh:"Of course I didn't, do you think Ryoma would _not_ grow duller if the paparazzi would be following him wherever he will go and whatever he is doing?"

Ryoma(shouting from outside the room):"What the heck is taking so long?!"

Nanjiroh:"Okay,okay, get in here brat!"

Ryoma(impatient):"Finally! What took you so long?!"

Nanjiroh(smiles):"Nothing, can we go now? I'm hungry!"

Ryoma:"Whatever"

And the two left leaving a classroom full of parents and students who are big fans of the two...but at least they're father, son relationship got better..._right?_...Hmmm, technically it is Nanjiroh...(shrugs) oh well...

Owari!

**The End**

Please review, I don't care what you say just as long as it doesn't suck and if there are there are any people who want me to make a new chapter or sequel...well my answer is:"I DON'T WANT TO! AND BESIDES I AM WAAAY TOO MUCH OF A LAZY ASSHOLE TO CONTINUE" Thank you


End file.
